I'm Not A Kid Anymore
by friendlynacos
Summary: Saat Donghyuck memasuki usia legalnya, Mark hanya ingin Donghyuck selalu jadi bayinya [MarkHyuck Fanfiction / Mark x Donghyuck/Haechan][semi rate M]


**i'm not a kid anymore**

mark x donghyuck

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi-"

"Biar Ten hyung saja yang minum."

Donghyuck menggerutu saat botol birnya ditarik Mark dan dipindahkan kedekat Ten, pria kebangsaan Thailand itu senang senang saja dapat minuman gratis, tidak keberatan sama sekali membantu Donghyuck menghabiskan minuman beralkohol itu. Ia membuka penutup botol birnya dan menuangkannya ke gelas kosong miliknya, lalu meminumnya segera setelah menggumamkan "I'm sorry," dengan suara kecil pada Donghyuck.

"Hyung ini tidak adil, aku sudah masuk usia legal tepat dua hari yang lalu." Donghyuck mencebik dengan rambut silvernya yanh terlihat berantakan. Menambah kesan imut dimata Mark.

"Tidak, minum saja sodamu." Mark melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan panjang Donghyuck yang terlihat mengadu pada yang paling tua, Taeil. Disambut oleh tawa Ten dan Johnny, serta senyum kecil yang tidak disadari Donghyuck.

_

Mark hanya ingin Donghyuck tetap jadi bayinya. Meskipun umur mereka hanya berjarak satu tahun, Mark lebih dulu menginjak usia legal daripada Donghyuck. Ia mengenal Donghyuck saat masih kecil dan mereka menginjak usia dewasa bersama-sama, Mark hanya tidak siap jika suatu hari Donghyuck menginjak usia dewasa, ia akan kehilangan Donghyuck yang suka sekali menjahilinya tapi bertingkah sangat manja saat tidak ada yang melihat mereka, dan hari itu tiba hari ini saat Taeil--yang paling tua--mengajak anggota yang tersisa di dorm makan malam sekaligus merayakan usia legal Donghyuck.

Sebenarnya, kadang tanpa diketahui manajer ia sering ikut kumpul dengan hyungnya untuk minum. _Well, _itu menyenangkan, tapi mendapati dirinya mabuk saat pagi hari tidak menyenangkan. Belum lagi kelakuan nakal teman-temannya yang mengajak Mark untuk mampir ke kelab di pinggir kota--sepi dari wartawan--untuk merayakan usia legalnya. Ia jelas menolak, tapi bagaimana jika Donghyuck penasaran? Bagaimana kalau Donghyuck menjadi suka bermain di kelab malam? Bagaimana jika Donghyuck mabuk-mabukan lalu bertemu pria hidung belang?

Otaknya dipenuhi dengan hipotesis konyol yang tentu saja tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan Donghyuck tengah duduk bersama member NCT DREAM saat kembali ke dorm mereka, tidak mengungkit keingintahuannya akan rasa alkohol yang tidak diindahkan oleh Mark. Ia duduk disana membantu Chenle dan Renjun merebut konsol gim yang dipegang Jeno dan Jisung.

Ia mengecek jam pada ponselnya, sudah hampir tengah malam dan adik-adiknya itu harusnya sudah tidur sekarang. Jaemin bahkan sudah izin masuk kamar satu jam yang lalu, Mark segera berdiri dan menyuruh mereka mematikan game mereka sebelum Taeyong menemukan mereka belum tidur.

"Selamat malam!" Ucap ceria Renjun sebelum memasuki kamarnya disusul yang lain. Mark masih kembali duduk disana, mengangguk pada ucapan selamat malam dan menoleh pada Donghyuck yang ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kamu juga harus tidur." Mark perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya pada tengkuk Donghyuk, memberikan pijatan kecil.

"Sebentar Hyung, aku sedang menikmati pemandanganku."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Seperti ini, apakah rasanya seperti ini jika kau dan aku punya anak? Menyuruh mereka segera tidur karena hari sudah larut, menyenangkan bu-- Aw!" Donghyuck menggerutu ketika jari Mark entah kapan tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya kuat. "Kenapa pikiranmu jauh sekali ei! Anak ini benar-benar," Mark menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Lho memangnya kenapa Hyung?! Kan aku sedang membayangkan kita dimasa depan. Memangnya Hyung tidak mau punya anak bersamaku?!"

"B--bukan begitu-, aduh maksudku yang barusan terlalu jauh--" Mark menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya memerah malu ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Donghyuck. "Ah- sudahlah aku mau minum kopi, mau?"

\--

"Minum kopi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Hyung." Donghyuck menyodorkan segelas kopi instan yang ia buatkan untuk Mark yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Yang ditegur hanya menggumam asal dan kembali asik dengan ponselnya, menjawab pesan dari grupnya bersama artis dengan tahun kelahiran yang sama.

Donghyuck memilih untuk duduk disebrangnya dengan sekotak susu dingin dari kulkas, tangannya menopang dagu lalu tiba-tiba ia tersadar ucapannya tadi mungkin terlalu cepat untuk ia lontarkan pada Mark. Mereka masih muda dan mereka masih ingin menikmati masa pacaran yang dipenuhi bunga bermekaran, bukan mengurus anak.

Mark mengunci layar ponselnya dan menyeruput kopi yang diseduh Donghyuck dan tidak sengaja mendapati wajah Donghyuck yang bertekuk. "Wajahmu kenapa Hyuck?" Tegur Mark dan wajahnya menjadi seperti ingin menangis.

"Hei hei? Kenapa seperti mau menangis begitu?" Mark berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tergesa, berjalan memutar dan segera menangkup kedua pipi yang lebih muda, mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Apakah Hyung marah?" Wajah Mark berubah bingung, "no babe, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena aku membahas punya anak di masa depan? Pasti Hyung tidak suka aku membahasnya 'kan?" Lalu tawa Mark terdengar. "Astaga Hyuck? Kukira kamu lebih pintar dari Doyoung Hyung. Tentu saja tidak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Mark terkekeh lalu mengecup dahi Donghyuck sayang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi Donghyuck ingin sesuatu yang lebih, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan merengek pada Mark. "Aniyo Hyung, bukan disitu."

"Lalu?"

Donghyuck memanyunkan bibirnya dan Mark mengerti jika Donghyuck ingin melakukan ciuman pertama mereka. Selama ini Mark selalu menunda dengan alasan Donghyuck belum cukup umur, dan sekarang Donghyuck dihadapannya adalah Donghyuck dengan usia legal, jadi apalagi yang perlu ditunda?

Mark menunduk, memajukan wajahnya ragu-ragu dan Donghyuck memejamkan matanyanya takut-takut. Saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, tubuh Mark terasa seperti dialiri listrik. Belum lagi tangan Donghyuck meremat baju disisi pinggangnya, ia memagut bibir Donghyuck lebih berani saat Donghyuck mendorong bibir mereka bertemu lebih dalam.

Dan semuanya terasa sangat cepat, Mark tidak sadar sejak kapan Donghyuck duduk diatas meja dengan Mark diantara bilah kakinya. Donghyuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mark dan ciuman mereka terasa lebih liar dan panas karena Mark sudah berani memasukan lidahnya untuk mengabsen isi mulut Donghyuck.

"Hyunghh--" Donghyuck mendesah tertahan saat tangan Mark menyingkap hoodienya dan mengelus perut ratanya. Ia yakin mereka akan melakukan_nya_ malam ini, tapi Donghyuck masih sadar mereka berada di dapur dan siapapun bisa saja bangun dan mendapati mereka bergumul panas seperti ini.

Donghyuck merinding hebat saat ciuman mereka terlepas dan pemuda asal Kanada itu mengecup lehernya pelan. Lidahnya menari di perpotongan leher Donghyuck dan yang Donghyuck bisa lakukan hanyalah menahan desahannya mati-matian saat Mark mengelus paha dalamnya.

_Bruk._

"_Jeez guys__!__ go get a room!!_"

Mark terkesiap dan Donghyuk segera menyembunyikan wajah malunya pada leher Mark saat mendengar suara Johnny yang sedang mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Belanjaannya terjatuh di lantai, mungkin terlalu kaget saat melihat kedua adiknya melakukan hal _tidak senonoh _di dapur mereka.

"Oh astaga bolehkah aku memotret kalian?"

"_Wait-- hey jerk!_" Umpat Mark disambut tawa Johnny.

"_Okay calm down, just kidding_." Johnny memungut belanjaannya yang berhamburan di lantai. "Tapi serius, kasurmu lebih empuk. Jangan membuat _uri Haechanie _sakit punggung jika melakukannya disini. Good luck brother." Astaga Donghyuck malu sekali rasanya.

"Hyuck, kurasa Johnny Hyung benar. Mau melanjutkannya di kamar?"

**Fin.**

[a/n] Hello?? ini ff pertama saya huhu, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
